


Art: Live Here in the Moment

by anemonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Malfoy let his head fall back, so close to Harry's that he could see the flecks of different colours in Malfoy's eyes, grey and silver and maybe just a hint of gold, and his own face was reflected there in the blackness of Malfoy's pupils. Everything felt rather unreal.</i><br/>-- From <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5408690">I Bet That You Look Good On The Dancefloor</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore">birdsofshore</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Live Here in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Bet That You Look Good on the Dancefloor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408690) by [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore). 



> So, after I received this truly magnificent fic as a gift at [Erised](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com), the Draco from it really couldn't leave my head, so I had to try and draw him. The title is from Perfect by One Direction, since the fic had so many lovely nods to that song :D


End file.
